


Laying the Dragon

by ALewdInvention



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cock Worship, Comedy, Corruption, Dragoness, F/M, Fantasy, Furry/Human, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Master/Pet, Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Stealing, Transformation, Verbal Humiliation, bimbofication, dragon - Freeform, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: Vin The Brash is on an epic Quest to slay (big surprise) an evil dragon that has been terrorizing the lands, but not even he knows what needs to be done to defeat the beast.
Kudos: 33





	Laying the Dragon

Vin the Brash, great knight of the grand forests of Ellium was on a quest, but not just any fantasy quest. Oh no, this quest was personal; Vin was pursuing a fierce dragon known as Bargath the Blasphemer, a ferocious dragon indeed, for 10 years he had pillaged the surrounding forests laying elven, beast-folk, and human villages to waste with his toxic black flames; including Vim’s old village. Armed with his trusty longsword and lance, Vin rode alone on his noble steed Sisyphus; with the intent on fulfilling knighthood’s highest calling, dragon-slaying. Though Vin’s old uncle Archimedes saw little good coming from this, even doubting Vin knightly abilities.

Vin’s uncle said such silly things about his great-nephew such as, “It’s suicide!”, “burned alive!” and “You’re an idiot, Vin! How in the gods did you manage to be the lone survivor of your village?” Vin laughed in the face of such silly notions. It was his destiny to survive and destroy the wicked dragon that took away his home, and besides what is bravery without a dash of recklessness? but Vin’s uncle was still unconvinced.

However, the pair bickering eventually ended in a compromise. Vin’s uncle would give his blessing and a few enchantments but Vin had to promise that if he couldn’t pierce the beast’s hide he would try to get some ring on to the dragon; “Any part of the dragon will do” said Vin’s uncle as he held out the ring, Vin obediently tucked it into his puffed out chest plate but didn’t think he would need it. Of course, Vin knew little in the ways of fantasy quests or magic rings and thought, “It's just jewelry, not a magic sword or something powerful.” So Vin and Sisyphus trotted through the forest to the large entrance of the dragon’s burrow. Vin was proud and assured that things would go….

30 minutes later

Terribly wrong, oh god Sisyphus is dead and Bargath is toying with him like a mouse in a cage. How did it come to this...

10 minutes earlier

After they entered the dragon’s lair entrance, the heroic duo found the dragon quite easily by following its wake of destruction. Bargath the Blasphemer, burner of cities and enemy of the gods lay on a fortune so vast it covered a large cavernous cave that could accommodate thousands of people. Bargath was a colossal beast, dark red scales gleamed as brightly as the gold in the torchlight, although the dragon’s wings were tucked their span could be easily over 50 ft with the beast’s length surpassing 60 ft or maybe even 70 ft. Yet Vin, ever-confident, didn’t falter at the tavern sized monstrosity currently sleeping on the wealth of countless armies and castles he had decimated.

He did what any great knight would do, charging the beast on horseback; His lance levied towards a possible weak point in the beast's hide. Vin felt a surge of strength as he charged forward on Sisyphus, running over the pool of gold with a horse as surefooted as a mountain goat, and when finally his lance hit the beast’s hide it…… broke off only scratching one of the scales.

By the time Vin had finished confusedly frowning at his broken lance Bargath was already stirring. Gold pieces shifted and rippled out from the dragon’s force as it stood up, and sent Sisyphus bolting a few yards before his rider recovered and pulled the reins. Vin was almost terrified, but he felt more insulted by the dragon’s yawning as he rubbed dirt from his eyes. How dare this beast ignore him. Vin sought to taunt the beast screaming, “I’m going to spill your blood all over you, hoard monster!”. 

And as you might expect Bargath took exception to that. Bargath stood on his front and hind legs and swung his yards long tail through the treasure, knocking Vin clear off of Sisyphus. The blow sent the knight flying into a pile of singed but still plush furs, which allowed Vin to keep his senses and limbs unbroken to run, but the same could not be said for Sisyphus. Vin’s loyal steed, beloved by both him and his unwed sister, laid dead off to the hoards side covered in a few gold coins. His blood leaking onto the stone cavern and the wealth below it.

Bargath roared, “Ah what a treat I get to spill some more blood on my hoard.” Bargath once again whipped his tail around sending a wave of heavy gold and jewels crashing towards Vin, whose athletic prowess spared him any damage.

“Now let’s see if you can provide me with some morning exercise, ant.” Bargath stretched, letting out dull roars that managed to shake the room around Vin. “Rraaagghhh-ahhhh, hmmm then afterward you can be my morning snack. I would eat the horse, but I prefer only the freshest food.”

Now 

We are caught up with Vin, our hero, as he frantically runs around gold piles, furs, armor sets, sofas, and one lewd elven statue. Ducking and weaving trying desperately to dodge the dragon’s, tail, claws, and breath attack; a toxic fiery smoke. It was hard enough dodging the physical attacks, but the breath was dazzling his eyes, making his ears ring with the noise of a massive angry flamethrower, and making it harder and harder to breathe every minute. Vin needed to think of a plan, but the guilt for Sisyphus’s death weighed on him and he had some knightly honor to match his pride. Vin knew it was his fault for being too foolhardy and began thinking about quick prayers to make peace with the gods, his uncle was right about….

That’s when Vin remembered his uncle’s magic ring, it was his last great hope to bring the beast down, but one problem; it wouldn’t fit on any part of the dragon. The black horns protruding from the back of Bargath’s head, his facial spikes, and even the dragon’s toes were far too large. Vin was beginning to think death was his only option in the face of Bargath’s girth until he opened his mouth displaying rows of his sharp and small teeth.

Vin immediately knew what to do and he didn’t like it. So he stood out from behind his latest hiding place and did his best to stop coughing as he announced, “Bargath, I concede my horse is dead and I am too weak to oppose you, but may you grant me small mercy!?”

Vin’s words reached Bargath who stopped raging and lowered his head to respond, “Ah very well it’s not like I am in a big hurry to burn half the northern forest again!” Bargath’s laugh was sickening, but Vin stayed true to his plan.

“Please oh, mighty Bargath please swallow me whole instead of eviscerating me.”

Bargath appeared to cock one of his scaly eyebrows upward, “Strange, a mortal requesting to be burned alive in my belly instead of being torched outside.” Bargath chuckled creating a boom as he continued, “Why shouldn’t I just torch you right now? Since there is practically no difference.” Bargath’s maw began to glow a piercing white. Vin would have to think fast to come up with a sensible reason for the dragon. That’s when his uncle's words once more echoed through his mind…..

“It’s a sexual fetish, I enjoy being eaten by strange beasts!” Blurted out Vin, trying his best to sound believable.  
Bargath’s maw cooled down, “Wait repeat what you said mortal, for a moment I thought you said you were turned on by the thought of me eating you.”

Vin flicked his disheveled brown locks out of his eyes and smiled, “I-er-um yes it is why I became a knight, he-haha.” Vin scratched the back of his head, trying to act natural and avoid eye contact with a very judgmental dragon. 

“I nearly died a few times getting eaten by a drake and a basilisk and a…” 

Bargath snorted, “Hrrmmm alright enough knight, you may disgust me, but I respect hedonism. So you may have your wish, ugghhhh.”

Bargath quickly pinched Vin’s breastplate deforming the metal with the most gentle grip he’d ever given a living thing, before bringing Vin to his mouth. Vin’s mind was racing in the short time it took to reach the mouth and he knew he only had one shot at this, failure meant getting vored. So right after the dragon dropped Vin vertically down into his sulphury maw he kicked his limbs out to find purchase on the roof and bottom of the dragon’s maw; managing to stop himself within arm’s reach of his target. He took out the ring and before Bargath even knew what happened Vin had already slipped the ring onto one of the fangs. Then using some leftover momentum Vin swung himself out of the surprised dragon’s gaping maw, but he miscalculated.

Bargath violently swung his neck launching the knight into a pile of coins, breaking his fall rather poorly. Vin had no time to rest his sore body either as he heard Bargath screech, “You little pervert-arrgghhhhh!!” His roar shook the earth itself, causing a few stalactites to clatter down and smash against the priceless hoard. Vin feared that this would truly be the end (for the second time today), but then he heard a reassuring voice.

“Hey, nephew it seems like you have made the smartest choice of your life.” His uncle’s voice was ringing in his ears, but how?

“You finally listened to your old uncle Archimedes and before you start getting confused I am talking to you with magic, oooooooohhh.” Vin could just picture his uncle throwing jazz hands and glittery magic sparkles into the air after the last part.

“But uncle I don’t know..”

“Now before you start asking more questions Vin you should know I can’t hear you, but what I can do is explain what that ring does.” Vin kept quiet, listening to his uncle’s explanation intently; even though Bargath’s writhing in pain was very distracting.

“Alright, nephew as you know I am a mage, but not some fancy necromancer like that body fucker Razz the Stiff or that evoker asshole Wingdink the Bizarre. No nephew I am a simple transmuter who knows a bit about enchantment.” Somehow Vin could hear his uncle pleasantly nodding to himself.

“Yes, I am a practical man that focuses on the important things, like tits, asses, and cute little femboy dicks.” Vin nodded, such sage advice from his…. Wait what the fuck did he just say thought Vin.

“Nephew, I’m to be real with you, that is a cursed ring of transmogrification and enslavement; that dragon's fat booty is as good as yours now.” Vin couldn’t believe what the fuck he was listening to but still kept listening regardless, “The ring responds to your commands, so if you wish to change or transfer some of the dragons “power” to yourself you may do so. As well as transfer any of your fluids inside the dragon if you catch my drift hoo-hehe!”

Vin knew his uncle’s eccentricities and had heard many different villagers talk about him and his “habits”, but still couldn’t believe he’d talk so sexually about a monster that killed thousands, and among them, his parents. But Vin kept listening to this depraved monologue since beggars can’t be choosers with magical lifelines, “Now you might have reservations about fucking the dragon. Thinking dumb shit like; “It is a vile monster that killed my family” or “it has killed thousands”, but don’t you think clapping those fat red dragon ass cheeks is waaaaaaay better revenge than just killing him? You know it, clap them cheeeeeks boyo or you could just be lame and slay him.”

Then without another word, his uncle’s voice left with those last words ringing in his ears, leaving Vin to wonder if what his uncle said was true.

Bargath the Blasphemer screamed and howled as the ring did its work, diminishing his size greatly as it enveloped his body in a blue hue of energy. Bargath’s shining red scales dulled to a deep, less aggressive dark purple as he shrunk. Bargath’s quadruped draconic form morphed into something more humanoid too, the spikes, rough scales, and limbs, all softened but remained draconic. His legs and arms lost less of their thickness but kept their digitigrade appearance; lengthening and shifting along with his spine in a way that would make walking upright natural. His large wings diminished in size but kept enough span to cover the rest of his naked body in case the transformation included humanoid modesty. Finally, the dragon’s head shrunk down to meet his new 7 ft height but kept draconic horns and snout. Vin couldn’t see the ring anywhere around his mouth; that fact made him cautious.

By the time Bargath had finished his metamorphosis, Vin had gotten back on his feet and stood over the exhausted dragon. Bargath was coughing on his hands and knees, sputtering curses in between breaths. Vin sighed in relief, his armor was destroyed, pants and shirt torn; even his mount was dead, but his opponent being on the ground cursing was usually a solid sign he’d won.

“FUCKING PERVERTED MORTAL, AAHHCCKK.” Bargath hacked letting out a line of spittle across the ground which steamed and sputtered, as he clutched his slightly rounded belly. 

Vin almost wanted to laugh at Bargath’s much less threatening appearance, but opted to taunt instead, “What’s the matter Bargath don’t have enough fire in your belly for another shot?”

Bargath sneered, “You, YOU! Pathetic creature, even in this form I can still…”  
Bargath lunged forward catching Vin off guard. While the knight managed to avoid most of the blow by lunging backward. Bargath still managed to tear off what little remained of Vin’s clothing, leaving him nude.

Bargath was unsteady on his new legs, seeming unsure about whether to go quadruped, but still looked over at Vin’s naked form and cocked a cocky grin, “Ha you’re pretty pathetic mortal, I was expecting the man that finally bested me to be a bit bigger than a baby drake, haha.”

“What do you mean dragon?”

“Well, your cock isn’t even the size of my new pinky hahaha, no wonder you were running around most of the combat.” Bargath teased before leaning back, “See this mortal this is a real breeder’s cock, hee-hahaha.”

It was true, Bargath was a huge dick and had one to prove it; a purple verging on black and wrist-thick Dragonoid member between his muscled legs that extended down to a point at his knee, while Vin had a respectable human cock; a little on the hairier side, but average in length. Yet even in Vin’s advantageous position the dragon’s teasing still got to him. What did you expect a man must defend his honor when insulted.

“Shut up, you won’t be spouting so much nonsense after I gut you like a….”

The instant the words left his mouth Bargath’s laughter stopped dead in its tracks. The dragon didn’t even make a peep and it seemed like he heeded Vin’s angry command at having his masculinity questioned. Could it truly be that I have magical control over this beast too? Is possible he was just intimidated by me, better test this, Vin thought as he pointed to the ceiling.

“Dragon, touch the roof then fly back down and sit in front of me.” Bargath obeyed, like he never had before launching upwards with a wingbeat to touch the cavern roof before gliding back down in front of Vin and sitting like an obedient mutt, but looking manic with panic. Vin realized while the ring may be gone, its magic still cursed Bargath and he wouldn’t hesitate using his newfound power over his former adversary.

“Wow dragon, you’re more like a loyal bitch than a tyrant of the skies. Hmmm, I guess you may speak again so you can address me correctly.”

Bargath eventually snapped, growling, “Listen here you little shit, I’m a thousand year old red…”

Vin interrupted giggling, “Purple dragon hehe!”

“Raaaaagh, you’re just jealous you’re not half the man I am, limp dick!” Despite Bargath’s predicament, it seemed he would still rebel at every chance. Unless Vin took some of his uncle’s advice. It was only fair that the dragon gets some comeuppance for what he did, and Bargath gave Vin the exact idea he needed to take the dragon down a few pegs.

“You know what, you’re right Bargath I’m not half the man or breeder you are.” Bargath almost looked smug for a moment before Vin spoke the most devastating words he ever heard; “Let us fix that; keep transferring your manhood until I tell you to stop.”

Before Bargath had a chance to plead for mercy; not that it would help, the blue hue had already enshrouded his body. Bargath fell to his knees shaking and trembling, at first, Vin thought the dragon might be in pain, but then he started to moan….

“Bargath, don’t tell me you enjoy having your cock size added to mine?” Vin pumped his own sweat slickened member.

Bargath’s gaze shifted to his crotch then back to his own, “Nn-nggghhhh-nooo, I-I’m hgghhhh.” Bargath flung his head back, long draconic tongue lolling out. Vin watched in a perverted glee as the dragon’s body trembled in mind-melting pleasure and when the first few inches started to leave him, the dragon came.

“Wow Bargath, cuming from getting your manhood stolen. I’d say that is a hundred times more pathetic than anything else that happened today. Don’t you agree?”

Vin’s teasing would go unnoticed, his new dragon was shooting out ropes of thick white hot cum all over the now ambiguous ownership of the treasure hoard. His half-hard draconic cock twitching and shrinking with each shot of cum that spilled onto the floor. 

“Hmm alright stop… for now.” The blue mist faded and left Bargast a hazy mess. The dragon was panting like a bitch, his forked tongue hung out of the corner of his mouth drooling in post-orgasm bliss and unaware that he had lost a full half of his length to his new knightly master.

“Mmmm, I see what you mean bitch, having a cock this large feels great.” Vin started stroking his new monster dick. His massive human member was pulsing with over 12 new inches of length and a new wrist-thick girth. Not to mention the sweaty musk that only became more intense with his size increase. 

“So bitch do I measure up to the kind of man you expected to slay you?” Vin stroked his new member, only a couple inches from Bargath’s face. The musk easily reached Bargath’s nostrils causing them to flair and his body to tremble. Bargath was prepared to wretch, but didn’t? No, Bargath liked this man’s scent, it was so…. manly. Bargath was getting frantic again, his mind and body were betraying him. So Bargath cried for mercy as best he could; “You fuckin brat how could you humiliate me like this, just kill me and be done with this torture.”

Vin just laughed, hearing the dragon mewl like a bitch was music to his ears and Vin wasn’t done yet. “I don’t think so Bargath.” Vin shook his head, “Why would I stop? After all, you enjoy my torment so much you shot all over the floor like a horny bitch.”

“Nngh-no I’m not a bitch I’m-agghhh.” Vin had enough of Bargath’s mewling and stepped on his still half-hard cock. His rough bare foot pressing the sensitive dragon dick against the floor.

“Nhgghhh I cannnn’t hol-ngghh!” A leaking river of draconic cum poured forth from Bargath’s cock as Vin ground his foot against his throbbing member.

“Haha, see you are a bitch, no way a real “man” would shoot that much cum from being stepped on.”

Bargath again was too enraptured by his master’s teasing to respond, his mind was unable to resist the intense pleasure that came with being tortured by his master’s feet. It was humiliating, but Bargath secretly didn’t want Vin to stop. It felt so good being beneath the knight’s feet, feeling his master’s touch on his hypersensitive cock. Bargath only leaned forward and mewled grabbing hold of Vin’s leg while panting vigorously.

“Wow, are you sure you’re not a bitch, dragon? Because from where I am standing you sure look like one.” Vin pressed the front of his heel down on Bargath’s cock causing the dragon’s foot long cock to throb as another torrent of cum soaked the treasure covered ground.

“Nghh, I’m not a-aghhhh.” Bargath went cross-eyed, his tail slapping the treasure behind him.

“How cute bitch you got so excited you’re wagging your tail.” Vin reached down and petted Bargath’s scaled head in jest, “There is no doubt now that you’re a bitch, but I think you need a new name, don’t you?”

Vin looked down at a trembling Bargath, and smiled, “I think Beth the Bitch is a great new name for you, don’t you agree Beth?” Vin grabbed Beth’s chin and forced the pleasure drunk dragon to look him in his eyes as he answered.

“Nn-no I-I’m thousands of ye-ngghhh, y-years old! Y-you ca-cannot do….”

“Say your new title dragon.” Commanded Vin as he still held Bargath’s chin, forcing the dragon to look into his new master’s eyes as he spoke through gritting his teeth, “Me-m-my ne-name is Beth the Bitch....” Beth tried to shy away from Vin’s smug gaze but felt another spurt of cum spate out of his cock onto the floor. Beth’s eyes began to water, but the deep humiliation fueled sadness was completely enveloped by the blissful feeling of pleasure that jolted through his body after he obeyed Vin’s commands.

“Good girl, but a name change isn’t enough for you Beth.” Vin withdrew his foot from Beth’s cock which pulsed and twitched, now completely erect and leaking.

“I think we need to make a few more changes to your form. You’re still far too manly looking to be a proper bitch, but don’t worry Beth I can easily change that.” Vin stroked his chin with one hand while keeping a close eye on Beth. The dragon couldn’t stop heavily breathing, his eyes shifting. Beth thought he might have a chance escaping if he ran right now, but before Beth could muster the strength to stand he heard Vin’s words.

“First let's transfer over the last of your inches, you won’t be needing a cock anymore. Second, let’s feminize that face by plumping out those lips and eyelashes…”

Beth stopped panting for a second in an attempt to plead, “No please, I’m sorry brave knight I was a fool, but I’ll change my evil ways just don’t…”

Vin extended his hand and softly stroked beth’s scaled chin while smiling, “Oh Beth, don’t you realize this is how you’ll be changing your evil ways. Whether you like it or not.”

“No please..”Yet Beth’s final plea fell on deaf ears. Vin shoved the dragon’s snout into his crotch giving him a hard hit of his musk before uttering the last change, “And third, since you like breeding so much, let’s make your hips and ass nice and fat.

“N-nagghhhhhhh” Beth screamed in pleasure as the next stage of his transformation began.

Beth’s body was once more illuminated by a strange blue hue that slowly transferred up to Vin’s crotch which he was still huffing. With each sniff, Beth took he felt another inch of his cock leaving him along with increasingly messy and watery loads. The multiple consecutive orgasms Beth felt while his size was stolen away felt better than any dragoness he raped in his 2 thousand-year lifespan.

Beth’s cock was getting smaller and smaller as Vin’s cock swelled in size, but Vin’s cock wasn’t the only thing that was growing. Beth could feel his lips pucker and puff out, they got so large that Beth couldn’t help, but give Vin drooling sloppy kisses as his cock leaked out a river of watery cum. His eyelashes became longer and his brow more feminine, he could feel his once masculine features fade with each drop of cum that leaked from his constantly orgasming cock. 

“That’s right bitch just keep kissing my massive dragon slayer dick. You can’t help, but worship it you greedy slut!” Vin’s words wounded what was left of Beth’s pride, but he couldn’t deny it. Beth felt amazing right now, his cock was as small as Vin’s before they started, but Beth loved it, the taste the smell the texture it all burned into his mind. An addiction that increased in size along with his now expanding thighs and hips. 

“Beth, I can feel some tongue around my balls, you must love these changes?” Vin questioned as he grabbed hold of Beth’s long-horns pulling Beth’s head out from under his massive member; that still pressed against the dragon’s cheek even after moving.

He looked up with his eyes crossed and nostrils flared, Beth he tried to spit out a coherent answer, “N-nooes I d-doesn’t feelshs gud snort*.” Vin then let go of the dragon’s horn which caused him to almost immediately bury his face back into Vin’s crotch, continuing his loving ball makeout session.

“Ha-haa, I guess you cannot expect a former tyrant to be honest. Though don’t worry Beth, I’ll make you an honest bitch by the end of today.” Vin looked down to see Vin’s cheeks expand into two pillowy mounds of purple scaled ass flesh. Beth’s new cheeks jiggled as his excited tail wagged with each loving kiss she placed on Vin’s new massive ballsack. 

Though eventually, the magical blue hue faded, signaling the end of the transformation. 

“Hmm alright, Beth why don’t you stand up and show off your new and improved body.”

It took a moment for Beth to stop licking and yet another moment for the command to register before Beth stood up, revealing his new sissified form in all its jiggling glory.

Beth had lost most of his masculine features, he was still a foot and a half taller than Vin, but every last shred of intimidation Beth once had was squashed by the latest transformation. Beth’s lips swelled so large he didn’t appear able to fully close them, but they puckered each time he looked at Vin’s massive member. His eye-lashes lengthened to full whore, while his horns shortened in length and brightened in color, becoming a decidedly feminine purple.

Moving down his body, Beth’s stomach scales turned from a dark purple into a light pink, they appeared softer and continued down past his now shrunken member and up to his long tail that drooped at his feet. The rest of his scales remained a dark purple and shaped perfectly to fit his new curvy lower body. Wide hips gave way to thick thighs that jiggle with each step, along with his newly plumpened ass flesh.

“Mmm, not bad Beth, but spin around for me and give me a good look.” Commanded Vin, Beth obediently turned around not speaking a word.

Beth revealed his wings that still appeared large enough to sustain flight, but those were secondary to his new ass cheeks that jiggled even after he finished turning around. 

“Now bend over bitch I wanna see how well this fat dragon ass developed.” Again Beth obeyed, yelping softly as he bent over. Moving his tail to the side to give Vin a good look at his watermelon-sized cheeks.

Vin smiled and reached out, grabbing Beth’s cheeks to find that his hardened scaled hide had a malleability to them that allowed his fingers to sink deep inside as he spread Beth’s cheeks to reveal his new hole. A tight puffy asshole stuck out slightly from in between Beth’s cheeks, with his soft pink underbelly scales running between his cheeks and up his still wagging tail.

Vin slapped Beth’s ass, causing him to yelp and belch out a small cloud of smoke. Vin laughed at Beth’s misfire and continued, “Wow Beth you really turned into a sissy bitch and unexpectedly you didn’t even bother fighting.”

Vin pointed down to the puddles of cum Beth produced during his multiple orgasms, “You even enjoyed becoming a bitch and..” Vin spun Beth back around so they were facing each other, “Now you finally have appropriate cock size for a big dragon bitch.”

The pair looked down at their new member’s and the size difference was even more extreme than before the transformation. Beth’s “cock” if you could call it that wasn’t even a shadow of its former self. His once proud low hanging dick was nothing more than a nub that twitched; leaking clear pre-cum. His once full sack had shriveled up, now being no larger than a pair of grapes with a baby carrot hanging overtop.

Vin on the other hand had a massive member, now over two feet long and wrist-thick. He had a cock that would make horses jealous and make centaurs faint upon witnessing it. Below his new dragon-sized dong laid two baseball-sized testicles that were still filled to the brim with cum. Beth realized only he had been cuming during the process and Vin looked more like an animal in heat the longer Beth looked at him. He gulped and started to shake unsure if he was ready for what was coming.

Beth could only tremble and watch as Vin’s cock grew harder. The human’s shaft was mesmerizing to the dragon for reasons he couldn’t admit. Though Beth’s trance was broken as Vin’s shaft pressed against his pointed draconic nub.

Vin laughed, “Such a little nub is perfect on such a big bitch.” His massive cock rubbed up against Beth’s nub squishing it while rubbing his cock sweat all over his new pink scaled midsection. 

“You know I didn’t think I had it in me to turn you into my sissy bitch as uncle implied.” Vin walked over and reached around Beth’s back grabbing his firm ass cheeks, “But I think today proves that we can all change for the better. Now bend over bitch I think you teased me with those fat lips for long enough. It’s time to put this fat new ass to work.”

Beth squeaked, muttering draconic curses under his breath in a last pathetic act of defiance as he bent over a pile of gold. Beth did stop however and make one out loud attempt to control the situation, “P-please be gentle.”

Vin laughed, pressing his hard cock against Beth’s asshole, “Ha Beth I never expected you to ask me to be gentle, buuut..” Beth’s eyes went wide, he almost thought Vin might be kind, “You’ll be getting as hard as you deserve bitch, hygghh!” Vin lanced his new cock inside the dragon, stretching Beth’s new insides and causing his little nub of a cock to twitch and leak drops of clear cum onto the treasure pile.

“You became so pathetic bitch, did you ever think you would be bent over your hoard and made into a sissy bitch?”

“Ny-nooooo!!” Screamed Beth his draconian tongue falling out of the corner of his mouth again. Beth couldn’t even stay tight to resist Vin’s penetration, his insides completely loosened to allow Vin complete access to his lower intestines. And Vin was more than eager to stuff Beth’s depths.

“Wow bitch, you actually managed to take over half my new cock and by the looks of it you’re enjoying being stuffed.” Vin reached under Beth’s stomach and flicked his draconic nub, “ahhggghhhh, sh-stop!!”

“Why should I Beth?” You’re feeble micro-dick twitches in joy every time I flick it and your new anal-donut is squeezing around my dick so nicely.” Vin spanked Beth on the ass, causing his new pillowy mass to shake along with his little nub cock.

“If I didn’t know better I would start thinking you wanted me to thrust deeper?” Vin smiled and looked down at a panting Beth. “Though it doesn’t matter if you and your pathetic baby dick like being my bitch. You’re still going to get stuffed, urgghh, one inch at a time, huggh.”

Vin kept pressing inch after inch of his thick dick into Beth’s anal confines. The last remnants of Bargath that remained screamed out for revenge, but his voice was being overwhelmed by a new feeling. With each inch that slid into Beth’s anal cavity, it got stronger, with every twitch of his micro-penis it got stronger, and with this new feeling, every thought of revenge got weaker and weaker.

Even as Beth clung to the treasure pile, using his once-mighty draconic strength to brace himself against Vin’s anal assault; he couldn’t help but feel happy. Beth thought back to all those dragons he raped, all those villages he pillaged, and every last gold piece he took. Not one of these things felt better than the 2 foot long dragon-slaying dick that was lancing its way into his stomach and it was only about to get better.

Vin’s cock finally bottomed out inside Beth’s greedy stretched hole and as soon as he did he felt both the knight’s hands grasp his new hips. Vin pulled his cock out slightly and slammed it back inside Beth, his balls swinging and hitting the dragon’s thighs with each heavy thrust. Beth squealed in delight, actual thrusting felt a hundred times better. It made everything up to this point feel like teasing. It was amazing Beth was sure he’d never think of a dragoness ever again, but then he felt Vin pull out more than half of his cock. In a panic Beht wrapped his tail around Vin’s mind section and pulled the knight back inside his tight anal depths while squealing;

“Nuuu, d-don’t pull oooouut!!” Beth’s tail wrapping tighter around Vin, preventing any attempts to pull out more than half his length. Yet Vin didn’t care, he was more than happy to accept his bitch’s request and continued his heavy ass breaking. Taking moments to tease his new bitch;

“You’re squeezing so tight sissy, do you want me to go faster?”

“N-naagghhh, yessss!!” Hissed Beth, his eyes rolling up into his skull.

“Ha such a pathetic dragon falling so quickly to the first dick that buried itself in his backside.” Vin grunted and spanked Beth before continuing, “Do you enjoy being drained of all your masculinity bitch?”

“Agghhh, y-yeeesss!” Answered Beth instinctively, “Yes, yes I need mooorre!!”

“Haha, such a pathetic beast, nhgggh. Well, bitch you better brace yourself to take my load!”

Beth felt the throbbing of Vin’s bitch breaker in his now loosened asshole intensify and soon felt the first signs of Vin’s load leak out into him. So Beth braced himself, digging his draconian feet and claws into the gold pile; just in time to feel a rush of thick cum enter his lower intestines. Vin’s thick load rushed into him, filling him with a deep blissful satisfaction; that caused his mind to melt. As each rope ented his anal confines he felt his micro-cock twitch and shoot... absolutely nothing. The constant thrusting combined with taking Vin’s thick load had made Beth’s cock completely useless. His once-mighty dragon dick was now completely reduced to a useless nub, unable to squirt even the smallest load and Beth wasn’t sure if he minded.

Yet as Vin pulled his cock out; Beth could feel his mind go blank again. As the thick cum load he deposited flowed right out of him, staining the treasure bellow. 

Beth looked back, “I um don’t..”

However, before Beth could finish Vin interrupted him, “Well this was fun, but I think I’m going to leave now.”

Beth’s eyes widened and his mouth went agape in shock, “Wh-what do you mean leave!”

Vin shrugged, “I came to kill you, but I’ll settle for teaching you a lesson.” Beth turned over onto his back exposing his micro cock and flat pink belly scales to Vin. Beth’s draconic facial features displayed surprise, what did this mortal mean by leaving him? After all, they did and how good it felt, how could this knight just leave? thought Beth.

“You almost look sad Beth, I thought you hated being my bitch?”

Beth looked down to the side away from Vin as he continued, “Once I am gone, you’ll have a chance to live peacefully and who knows you might even restore some of your lost masculinity once the magic fades, but I’ll always be around; to beat you back down if you cause trouble.”

Beth’s eyes widened and he could hear Bargath’s old voice screaming at him. We can wait patiently for our revenge. Recovering slowly in the dark and once the human is old and weak he could defeat him and bathe in his blood and….

“Or I guess you could pick option two.” Vin picked up his 2 footer and let it rest right over Beth’s micro cock and midsection. Beth could feel his beastly member pulse as he continued, “You could surrender yourself to me and become my new mount. Surrendering what few scraps of your masculinity you have left and becoming my bitch in body and..” Vin leaned into his ear, “soul”

Beth looked back over and stared at Vin’s member, Bargath’s old voice echoed inside Beth’s mind, over and over again; “Kill the human, torch his bones, boil his blood and break his body!” More and more combinations of the most heinous crimes imagined by god or man rushed through Beth’s head in ways he might torment Vin before finally killing him.

However, these thoughts were easily quieted; with each pulse of Vin’s massive member, Beth felt more and more of his old thoughts as Bargath dissipate. Beth reached over and stroked his large member, merely touching Vin’s member felt better than touching her micro clit. Beth bit down on her puffy new lips a constant struggle raged in her mind on what to choose, on one had thousands of years being the most fearsome draconic tyrant to ever exist, and on the other hand the brain-melting pleasure of taking a fat human cock…

It took 2 minutes for Beth to decide, she looked up she spoke, “Steal the last of my masculinity; I never deserved it, but that doesn’t matter anymore because it is yours now ahhggg!!”

With those words Bargath’s voice finally disappeared from her mind; replaced by the sweet mind-melting pleasure of that blue mist. Beth felt her body twitch and squirm as the all too familiar feeling of shrinkage overtook her, but it didn’t last too long this time. As her micro-dick shrunk into nothing she felt one last dry orgasm before her genitals shifted into something far more appropriate for her.

Beth’s package moved up inside her burrowing deeper and deeper inside her. She reached down in a panic; only to feel her new draconic cunt come in. Beth’s pink scales parted to make a fitting hole for Vin’s massive member. Growing a pair of puffy pink outer lips, soft pink inner lips, and a large pink clit around half the size of her former micro clit. Beth’s new cunt was overly sensitive and even the light airflow through the cave was stimulating.

Vin sensed his bitch’s panic and comforted her, “Don’t be afraid bitch, you’re going to love being a girl way more than a boy.” Vin slid his fingers into her cunt and began teasing in between her tight lips, “How naughty Beth, you’ve had your cunt for only a few minutes and already you’re soaking wet.”

Beth squirmed and moaned, Vin’s finger’s felt incredible, but there was another feeling; a tingling sensation in her chest. The blue aura around her shifted to a sparkly pink color and then a pair of innie nipples puffed out of her chest. Strange, since Beth didn’t think she had nipples, but then her chest puffed out and kept slowly expanding her new large light purple areolas stuck out of her half purple and pink tits. That engorged in size eventually capping out at D-cup.

Vin took her breasts in both his hands squeezing his pet’s new scally soft titties. Beth groaned and laid back for her master. She wanted him to play with her new tits; they were his property after all. 

“Mmmm, master your touch feels sooooo good.” Beth licked her puffy lips with her long tongue, “Please don’t stop playing with my brand new breasts.”

Vin smiled, “I don’t recall asking you to call me master, bitch. Why did you address me as such?”

Beth puckered up and pouted, responding, “Well it just felt natural calling you that, since I’m you’re new mount. Should I stop?”

“Ha, no, no in fact master is exactly how you should be addressing me from now on.” Vin let go of his new bitch’s bimbo tits and grabbed hold of her massive thighs. “In fact, I think I should mount you for the first time bitch; make sure you’re up to the task.” Vin pressed his hardened cock head against the entrance of Beth’s new puffy dragon pussy. In response, a flustered Beth covered her face, “Please master it’s my first time…” Beth narrowed her eyes and smiled, “ Make sure to fuck me hard!”

As Vin’s cock entered Beth’s cunt she could feel the magical aura around her disperse and with its dispersion, the control over her was lifted. If Beth chose she could attack her new master without a moment’s notice, but she still couldn’t bring herself to attack sweet Vin. This was the knight that burned her horrible life as a tyrant away, replacing it with a blissful pleasure that could be only felt by being a knight’s loyal mount. She was overjoyed that every last scrap of her former self was destroyed and voiced her newfound feelings to her master.

“Th-thank you! Thank you master for turning me from Bargath the Bully into Beth the Biiiiitttch!!” Beth pulled Vin in, squeezing the Knight’s head in between her soft scaled tits. “I’m yours forever now master, so make sure to fuck any silly thoughts from my mind with your massive human dick!” Beth wrapped her tail around one of his legs and hooked Vin’s hips with her powerful draconic legs.

Vin was only given enough room to breathe and thrust, but that was all he wanted to do. He began pounding his new slave’s tight cunt; knocking on the entrance to her womb with his throbbing cock head. Vin was only barely keeping up with his new slave’s pace her cunt was tighter than any maiden he had been with and her breasts while firm, were also soft and enveloped his head perfectly. His new massive cock was getting stimulated up from the base to the very tip of his cock; that was being kissed by Beth’s womb entrance. Vin wasn’t sure how much longer he could last with such a tight grip around his cock.

“Mmmm, m-master I can feel you holding back, please I am your personal bitch. A batch of holes for you to dump your thick loads into, please doesn’t hold back.” Vin looked up from Beth’s tits into her loving eyes, he could tell not a trace of Bargath survived the transformation.

Huh, what a weird way to slay a dragon and with that thought, Vin began dumping his extra thick load inside Beth’s greedy dragon cunt. Thrusting hard enough to push his cock tip right inside Beth’s womb. Bloating it with thick pure white seed and as Beth’s grip on Vin weakened allowing him to pull out, he stood marveling at his work.

Beth was laid back. arms rubbing her now cum-bloated belly as a stream of cum leaked out from her ass and cunt. Vin laid back on top of the hoard exhaling; taking a moment to recover from the entire ordeal. Vin couldn’t have predicted that he would defeat Bargath using the “second sword” or that he would even be willing to fuck a dragon. Though then he remembered that Archimedes was his uncle, and Vin probably took after him a lot more than he thought. In turn, that thought made Vin wonder if he could learn magic and maybe….

“Ummm master, how does this look on me?” Vin looked up to see Beth standing, wearing a finely crafted leather saddle. It somehow fit Beth and was dyed dark red with a golden trim, that complimented Beth’s new color scheme. The straps fit nicely around her wing’s and waists, with one noticeable center strap that bisected Beth’s tits.

Vin nodded, “It looks great on you, Beth.”

Beth giggled in delight, “Thank you, master!” Then bent down onto her knees, prostrating herself before Vin, “You might have slain Bargath, but I wish to express my deepest apologies for what happened to your previous mount. I hope you’ll forgive me and I promise that I, Beth the Bitch will serve as your mount until you have no more need of me.”

Vin mounted Beth while she was still prostrating herself, “Such a good girl, and don’t worry I’ll be mounting you often, but first back to my uncle. I’ll need a magical pair of pants for this new cock.” Vin gestured down, “Honestly it goes down past my knees, I really should have considered that this length was a bit excessive.”

Beth stood up on all fours and looked back to Vin, “I think your new cock is perfect master; you’ll be the envy of other dragons and centaurs from around the northern forest.”

Vin grabbed hold of Beth’s reins, “Thank you Beth, but a new wardrobe is still in order so let us return to my uncle’s house where I will get his help acquiring new magic pants and a place to store my new hoard.”

So Vin and Beth flew out of the cave and into the night sky, on what was admittingly a bit of a bumpy ride. Vin should have considered doing a few practice laps inside the cave because a decade of horse riding experience does not translate to flying a dragon. Then when Vin arrived at his uncle’s tower he nearly died, not from an attacker, but from his uncle berating him for nearly dying to the dragon. However, the pair eventually reconciled their differences with mutual respect born from fucking only the weirdest shit in the northern forest. Even Beth got a fresh start serving with Vin in all their future adventures to come, but that is a tale for another time.


End file.
